degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Danny-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Danny Van Zandt and Sav Bhandari, known as Dav (D'anny/S'av), or Sanny (Sa'v/Da'nny). This friendship began when Danny and Sav formed a band, Stüdz, with Peter Stone and Spinner Mason in Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They remained close friends until Danny graduated. Friendship History Season 7 In Broken Wings, when Peter walks in on Sav and Danny playing on their guitars, Peter says that they all should form a band. In Ladies' Night, Danny and Sav participate in the hunger fast, and perform as Stüdz with rabbits masks on their faces. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Danny and Sav are both on the school football team, and they participate in the fashion show. In Uptown Girl (2), Danny, Sav, Derek, and Peter are walking together when Mia gives Danny a signed Tom Blake photo that he asked for. In Fight the Power, Danny and Sav are both at football tryouts and make the team. They later play in the football game. Later at Peter's party, Sav notices Peter talking to Mia, to which he asks Peter about the next day. Danny joins in on the conversation, but looks upset when Peter says that he hooked up with Mia. Danny says that's like trading in a Porsche for a bus pass, and both Danny and Sav leave. Both Danny and Sav stand up for Jane, considering her part of the football team. In With or Without You, Sav confides into Danny that he thinks he and Anya are finally going to have sex. Danny tells him, "About time, dude.", and asks if Anya knows. Later, Sav plays "The Anya Song" for Danny, and asks him if he thinks that Anya will like it, to which Danny says that she will love it, though he thinks it is cheesy. The next day, ever since they got back from the trip, Sav tells Danny that he texted Anya at least 20 times without a response after their break up. Danny tells him not to worry since he thinks Anya will get right back together with Sav. In Money for Nothing, Danny, Sav, and Peter practice in Peter's loft, though it is a little awkward since Peter's mother was back in town. In Lost in Love (1), Danny and Jane are impressed at how much effort Sav put into decorating the school to win Anya back, though his attempt was unsuccessful. Jane says that love may really be in the air, but Danny comments, "That may be Sav's cologne!" Later, Danny and Sav attend the party Jane threw for Spinner for getting into police college, though it turns out he lied. In Lost In Love (2), Danny is filling out a card to send to someone at Sav and Anya's booth. Later, both Sav and Danny return from a football game. Danny and Sav later attend the dance. In Bad Medicine, Danny and Sav return to Degrassi with the football team, happy at winning the game. Danny and Sav later talk at their lockers, and Sav asks about how Danny messed up with Leia. Danny reveals he set Derek up with Leia before he realized he liked her, and Sav tells Danny to tell her that he likes her anyway, though Danny claims that it would be wrong to Derek. When Riley later attacks Sav, Danny helps pull him off of Sav. In Causing a Commotion, Anya comes over to sit with Danny and Sav, saying that she can't be believe that Riley only got three days of suspension for punching Sav. Anya and Danny seem to agree that Riley should have been suspended for longer. Anya tells Danny that Sav has never beaten her at arm wrestling. Sav tries to get back with Anya in this episode, but Anya believe that Sav will never stand up for her. Sav discusses with Danny how he loves both his family and Anya, and can't choose between them. At The Shep's assembly, both Sav and Danny choose to walk out on the principal. In Heat of the Moment, Stüdz practice at Peter's loft until they are interrupted by his father Troy Stone, who forced Peter to babysit his half-sister at the last minute. In Jane Says (1), Danny says that he and Leia aren't in love like Sav and Anya yet when talking about Leia to Sav. Peter, Mia, Anya, Sav, Leia, and Danny decide to have a sleep over together, though Leia gets cut from the group when she lies to everyone, including lying to Danny about Sav hitting on her. In Up Where We Belong, Stüdz rehearse at Peter's loft. Sav asks the guys if they could imagine playing music everyday, and Danny asks why couldn't he, to which Sav says it isn't part of his plan. Danny tries to convince Sav to put off Physics to take the Master Music class that is only offered next semester. In Danger Zone, both Danny and Sav attend the Black and White dance with their dates. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Stüdz auditioned and won the role to perform for the soundtrack of Jason Mewes's new movie Mewesical High. They are all excited until Peter punches Michael Raye, the lead of film, for flirting with his girlfriend, Mia Jones. Mewes tells them they're off the movie, but they all travel to Hollywood with Manny Santos anyway, hoping to gain back the part. After their bus broke down, Mia is able to successfully temporarily fix it. They end up regaining their role in the film when Manny lands the role of Trixie. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Peter is stranded in the middle of an intersection while he is high on meth, he calls his friends, Sav, Danny, Spinner, and Riley, to come pick him up. They find and rescue him before he can hurt himself. In Shoot to Thrill, Danny and Sav tease Johnny about how "cuddly" he looks in Alli's photo on the photo club's display. In You Be Illin', Peter invites Danny and Sav out to play pool after school, but they can't make it because they have work for their Music Theory class. Peter tells them that he has been working on a new song of his called "House Arrest" and says they should jam sometime. He asks about tomorrow, but Danny says they can't because they're playing at a jam tomorrow. Sav suggests that Peter comes with them, and Danny loudly whispers to him, "What are you doing?". Peter directly tells Danny that he can hear them, and Sav reveals to Peter that Jane is The Studz's new lead singer. Peter is angry that the group replaced him, and tells Jane that after one mistake, they'd replace her as well. The next morning, Peter shows up with a huge van that he bought for a cheap price to transport all of the band's equipment. They transport the equipment, and Peter is under the impression that he is the lead singer of the band again, leaving the band to firmly tell him that he isn't. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', while Sav sings "The Anya Song" to Anya, Danny sits next to him, thumping a beat to it on a cafeteria tray. The two are sitting together at lunch, but move back when Dave causes a pop bottle to explode. Bruce walks by and pours the pop on Dave's pants, and they comment that whoever would take down Bruce would deserve a medal. The two are later seen at Dave and Bruce's confrontation after school. In''' Beat It (1), Leia tells Anya that if Danny and Sav saw them LARPing, then they'd laugh their heads off at them. In '''Beat It (2), while Anya is talking to Sav, Danny pops his head into the room, asking if Sav is coming to band practice or not. The two leave together and head to practice. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Danny and Sav are sitting with their respective girlfriends, Anya and Leia, while filling out their matchmaker forms. In Holiday Road, Danny and Sav mixed a soundscape together with howling dogs. Danny mentions Chantay, and Sav asks if they are official. Danny says that they are, but Sav checks Chantay's Anti-Grapevine website, which only lists him as "another student". The next day at school, another student bumped into Sav, causing his books to fall. Danny helps Sav pick them up, and Sav tells him that Chantay wrote about him being cheap on her blog. Sav smiles, trying not to laugh, and walks away from Danny, who says, "Well, that's just great." In Start Me Up, Danny, Sav, and Jane are standing together when Peter approaches and announces that he got accepted into TU. They later perform with Janie and the Studs at Above the Dot. The band later decides to let Peter back in, and he is so excited that he group hugs all of them. In Why Can't This Be Love (1), Danny comments that Sav is getting good at keeping Anya happy, but Sav reveals to him that he hasn't told his parents that him and Anya got back together. Danny tells him that if Anya finds out things will get ugly, and Sav sarcastically says that Danny always knows how to make him feel so much better. Later in Chemistry class, Sav spots Danny in the hall, and asks him if he could help him out with Anya. Danny asks why he is keeping Anya a secret, and Sav explains that his parents are anti-girlfriend, as it is the only way they could be together. The next day, Sav tells Peter and Danny that Anya wanted to have sex with him at prom. The three go and have fun trying on tuxedos, and walk out with their selections. Later, Sav tells Peter and Danny that his parents want him to take his possible future wife to formal, and he explains to them that his parents would like it if he married her. Sav gets the idea to have Peter take her as his date, which he finally agrees to have after Sav calls in a favor from him. The three stop talking when Anya approaches. The next day, after Anya and Sav make up, Sav high fives Danny. Danny, Sav, and Peter all plan to go to prom together. In Innocent When You Dream, Peter convinces Danny and the rest of the Studz to do a music video to "House Arrest" for a contest to cheer Sav up after his breakup with Anya. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Janie and the Studs perform for the last time together as school ends, and Sav later attends Danny's graduation. Later, Sav and Danny attend Spinner and Emma's wedding, and they fight over who would be the one to tell Spinner that Jane was there. Quotes *Danny: "Well, I'm not telling Spinner that Jane's here." Sav: "Man, if I tell him he will break me." Danny: "You're overreacting." Sav: "Man, I'm like a twig!" - Degrassi Takes Manhattan Trivia *They were both members of Stüdz, alongside Peter Stone and Spinner Mason. *They have both had a minor romantic fling with Mia Jones. However, Danny's was considered an official relationship, whereas Sav only shared a kiss with her. *Their portrayers are best friends in real life. *They were seen in the Season 8 and 9 opening credits together. *Danny often mocked Sav for collecting stickers. *They were both fans of Lost. *In Jane Says (1), Danny's girlfriend Leia Chang claimed that Sav was hitting on her but it was revealed that she was lying. Gallery 433de.png 68y.png 544r.jpg 454re.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg 5432e.jpg 543543re.jpg 5675r.jpg davlove.jpg 4545v.jpg 464r.jpg 5434f.jpg 54454.jpg 989.jpg 34fd.jpg image17j.jpg wowy10.jpg you_be_illin_1f.jpg you_be_illin_7.jpg Normal th dtm113.jpg Normal bscap0155.jpg 454tf.jpg 908jj.jpg 878j.jpg 89kJ.jpg 464ffds.jpg 4564fsd.jpg 78yuh.jpg 45re.jpg 676tr.jpg 45ed.jpg 4353ewdw.jpg 34543e.jpg 5433ds.jpg 453dsd.jpg 546d.jpg 645ed.jpg 67yh.jpg 87uj.jpg 89j.jpg 89ij.jpg 87uhj.jpg 7uj.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Season9-GALLERY 282229.jpg DFGFDGDFGDFGDFGDFG.jpg Spinemma4.jpg A73.jpg Sdfgdfhgh.jpg 9890uo.png Boys-group-gallery-s8-25-03-2014.jpg Asdfsdfasdfg.jpg Janie and the Studs.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage11.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage4.jpg Norbroken wingsmal image3.jpg Norbroken wingsmal image1.jpg Nbroken wingsormal image0.jpg 170959.31338324.jpg 5433t.png 54357.png Image16d.jpg Image19e.jpg 1zqviwm.jpg 443j.png Rs.jpg Y6556y.png 6yrtrtr.png 65ytrtr.png 65565tr.png 655trtr.png 6565trr.png 6556455.png 65y5trrr.png 656565565.png 5655656t.png 65y56556.png Season-7-Peter-Sav-Danny-degrassi-1384023-535-330.jpg 121.jpg 4645ref.jpg You be illin.jpg Cssffe.jpg Savsde.jpg Savanny1.jpg 87yuyyuuyuyuy.png 65565565y.png Th th degrassi9010329.jpg Th th degrassi9010049.jpg Th th degrassi9010048.jpg Dsgfdfgdfg.jpg Spinemma1.jpg 904906-2.jpg Close to me 9.jpg 12-brucas59gffff.jpg HR15.jpg Youbeillin13.jpg 65y656565.png Tumblr lilgk8H2671qi4mjco1 400.jpg 665ytrr.png 8998hhh.png 54t5t4554.png 5455445.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions